Dedede's Monsterpiece
Dedede's Monsterpiece is the seventy-seventh episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is known for the appearance of Paint Roller, as well as Paint Kirby. Synopsis King Dedede builds an art museum, along with some portraits lent to him by Nightmare Enterprises. When he starts to dislike the artwork, he orders a monster to paint pictures of him instead. Episode Summary Cappy town is in an art craze. Tiff has been teaching all the Cappies how to make art and paint pictures, all but King Dedede, who believes everyone is planning a revolution against him. King Dedede heads to Cappy Town to investigate the so-called revolution, but he finds nothing more than all the townsfolk painting pictures. Tiff explains what art really is but Dedede and Escargoon don't get it at all. Cappy Town was about to have it's first art exhibition, but the Waddle Dees soak everyone and everything with water, causing the whole town to become furious with the king. Dedede compensates by building an art museum known as the Royal Acadddemy of Arts, which the Waddle Dees complete in seconds. Inside, the place was empty, annoying Tiff. Tiff decided to hold a contest for the best artist to have their portraits displayed. Dedede spices things up with cash prices and everyone grew excited. Tiff however, thought that creating artwork should be its own reward. Dedede decides to do things differently, he goes to NME to rent real paintings to hang in the museum. These paintings where from another world (which is implied to be Earth) and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby get a sneak peek of every work. The alien paintings gave a shock to everyone. Tiff thinks the painting is lovely and considers it real art. Dedede, on the other hand, thinks the painting is ugly. The group looks at more works of art and then they decided to show them all to the public. Tiff hosts a grand tour in the museum for all of Cappy Town. First, a tour through the sculptures and second, a tour through the paintings. Everyone seems to enjoy the paintings for a while, but about halfway through the tour, the kids and Dedede start to make fun of the weird looking pieces while Kirby jumps for joy over a sketch of fruit. Dedede gets tired of all the art and wants to show his own kind, however, he is not an artist. Much to his dismay, everyone including Escargoon laughs at how poorly made his painting is. Kirby was offended with the painting at first, but everyone's laughter infected him and he decides to laugh with them. Dedede gets furious and orders a monster called Paint Roller to get his revenge. Paint Roller scates over to the museum and defaces all the art with Dedede and Escargoon's faces. Escargoon realizes they have to return the pieces in one to three days so Dedede will pardon Paint Roller if he paints a portrait of his majesty. While he paints, Tiff tries to clean the defaced paintings, but the fabrication Paint Roller did comes to life. The giant portrait of Dedede was materialising to life. Equipped with a space gun (also drawn by Paint Roller), the Dedede painting shoots laser beams at everybody, but Meta Knight comes to the rescue and burns the monster. Paint Roller was still there, painting a picture of a giant bomb, so Kirby sucks in his paint brush and transforms into Paint Kirby. Paint Roller makes a new brush and headbutts Kirby, before skating away. Kirby chases him with skates of his own on the walls, floor, and ceiling before crashing into the wall. Paint Roller creates a rocket launcher, which doesn't seen to phase Kirby at all. The latter begins to paint a rocket on a pillar and Paint Roller goes to finish his bomb. Meta Knight, sensing the impending destruction, urges everyone out of the building. At that moment, the two fighters finish their paintings and they come to life. All the cappies run screaming from the building as Kirby's rocket homes in on Paint Roller, whose eyes widen as he realises that he is doomed. As everyone manages to run from the museum, the rocket crashes into the bomb, blowing both of them up and taking the museum with them. Luckily, there were no casualties save for Paint Roller, who was disintegrated in the explosion. Kirby didn't meet the same fate and he was expelled from the colourful explosion, covered in paint. The episode ends with the whole town being splattered with paint, and Dedede calls it a masterpiece. Changes in the dub *Kirby's drawing is originally a candy. It is unknown why it is called a flower in the dub. *In the dub, people are teasing King Dedede alone for not understanding art. Originally, they lump Dedede in with Kirby, which is why Kirby is also unhappy. *The poop next to Kirby and Escargoon when King Dedede shows his painting was airbrushed out. *Some paintings were changed due to nudity or similarities with other paintings. *The scene where Chief Bookem is holding a gun next to a painting was removed from the English dub. *For unknown reasons, the Mona Lisa's hair was changed from brown to blond, and glasses were added. This may be due to its similarity to the real life painting, but it is still unknown why a work free to be used by the public would have to be modified. *The sign that says receipt when Waddle Doo is telling everyone to register their paintings was airbrushed out. *The Kirby logo on the rocket that Kirby paints while using the Paint copy ability is removed in the dub, despite the logo being in English. (Evidence of this is provided in the Italian dub, as the scene is missing in the only available copy of the English version online.) Errors *King Dedede's eyelids are accidently left blank (now just simple lines going across his eyes) when Tiff first explains the meaning of art to him and Escargoon at the beginning of the episode. *When regaining his brush, there's no floor for Paint Roller to stand on, making it look like he's floating. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Kirby draws. * In the dub, most of Kirby's battle with Paint Roller is now lost because the only surviving recording of it is on a VHS that didn't record the end of the episode. Gallery Dedede's Monsterpiece 13.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 12.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 10.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 9.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 8.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 6.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 5.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 4.png Dedede's Monsterpiece 2.png Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes